Merry Christmas, Damon
by FindingyouDelena
Summary: A Delena meeting on Christmas. Damon/Elena One-shot.


**AN: Late, but oh well. DE.**

Elena descended down the stairs of the Salvatore boarding house, wearing a green elf hat perfect for Christmas. Her outfit was dead opposite of her mood, actually. Everyone would usually think that every-so merry Elena Gilbert would be so happy the upcoming holiday, but the point was beyond her. Being hunted by killer vamps, no problem to Stefan, but Christmas? Apocalyptic.

The hat was aftermath of that apocalypse. Stefan had happily pulled it down her head when she had been sleeping in the guest room. He didn't get the concept of "I need to think about my life right now."

As Elena stepped off the last step and threw the hat sideways. A second later, Stefan was in front of her, dusting the hat off with a horrified expression.

"How dare you!" he gasped, leaf green eyes wide in shock.

One day, these vampires were going to send her in heart failure, she thought as Rose flew down beside her. Elena flinched and mumbled something about eating and hats. The Alice Cullen-haired vampire followed her, making her grit her teeth. She wasn't very fond of the vampire after knowing her and Damon had a friendship.

Bonnie was searching for a remedy to the wolf bite, but it didn't seemed to be doing anything but making Rose's shoulder ache. Sadly. Elena knew that Rose and Damon had a friendship, that's all, she hoped. She remembered when she was Damon's friend… Georgia… She shook the jealousy away.

"I don't want a lot for Christmas, underneath the Christmas tree, there is just one thing I need…" Rose sung off-key in that God-awful British accent. Entering the kitchen, she spotted a wooden chair, a broom, and TV set, but she thought better of it and grabbed her tea. Filled with that certain vampire-killing herb- no.

The rest of the day passed the same, Stefan and Rose pushing the spirit and Elena avoiding them. Well, Rose was on the couch most of the day, so all you could hear her caroling. At five, she left to go to Jenna's, where she would eat, open her gifts, then come back here and open her gifts that were at the boarding house.

She walked outside, the cold air making her squeeze her coat around her more tightly. Elena headed for her car, but was confronted by Damon. He zapped in front of her, making her jump back at the proximity. Elena fell back and slid on the ice, making him jump forward and wrap an arm around her waist to pull her back up.

Elena shook herself slightly, then glanced down and realize that Damon's arm was still around her. He pulled them back quickly.

"Damon? Where were you all day?" she asked, cocking her head slightly.

He scuffled his hands together, which she knew was a sign of uneasiness. "This and that."

"This is Christmas, Damon, your supposed to spend time with family, be cheery," she told him. From inside, Rose yelled something about being a hypocrite, but Elena ignored her, no matter how true.

"Well, I was out playing shots all day, does that count as fun? But I did get something before I came back."

Her breath caught. For her? "For who?"

"Santa. No you, you idiot. Here." Damon sighed, reaching into his jacket's pocket to pull out a snow globe. It had a small, glass teddy bear with a scarf around it's neck.

"Of my gosh, Damon it's so perfect, I…" She stuttered and stopped there. Elena took it, spun it once, then set it down on a ledge near the side of the porch. "I got something for you. Well I didn't exactly get it, I say… drew it."

One of the things Elena kept to herself was that she loved drawing. She thought all of hers were terrible, so she kept them in a sketchbook next to her dairy where no one would look. Jeremy and Tyler also drew, but when they looked over each others, she wouldn't say anything. Her drawings were like amateur hour.

She pulled out a large, heavyweight sketchbook from her bag, flicking open to a page then ripping it out. Elena nervously handed it too him.

Damon took it, interested and curious, surprised to see Elena work on something for him at all. It was a drawing of a dark wolf, maybe black, lying on it's side, with it's head drooped, tail twirled, but eyes glowing. It was captioned 'Awake Inside'. Elena's signature was signed in the corner, along with the date she finished it on. Clearing this had to be a concept on him.

Elena squinted after he didn't say anything, just stood staring at it. "I asked Stefan what I should get you for Christmas, but he said nothing. So of course I just couldn't… I saw I bunch of books sitting around near your little cart mini-bar whatever and it was White Fang, and I remember you like 'Call of the Wild', so I just thought you like wolves." By then the words were spilling out so fast he couldn't understand half of what she said.

"It's very nice, Elena. Thank you." Damon then walked pass her, open and went in and closed the door. Elena, assuming he didn't like it, sighed, took the snow globe out her bag, set it on the porch, and left for Jenna's. She couldn't accept it.

Little did she know, he was making twenty copies of it and slid it into his 'White Fang' book that he just started.


End file.
